


The Easiest Thing

by bumblebeecrown



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Soulmates, seriously so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 02:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblebeecrown/pseuds/bumblebeecrown
Summary: His heart swells when he finds her right there, as she always is, right there beside him, like they were always meant to be together.





	The Easiest Thing

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some Cheleanor fluff set after 3.09 but because I haven't watched 3.10 yet (whoops!) it may not be canon compliant anymore. We'll see!

They’ve made it. After everything, through multiple lives and deaths and reboots, they’ve finally made it. Chidi thinks on any other day he might be doubtful, brain churning out endless ways this could be another trick, but as he watches Eleanor chatting happily with Michael, he feels only a calm, quiet peace. He smiles as she catches his eye from across the room.

 

“Hey, loser!” Eleanor calls. (He always hears the affection in her voice, even when she’s insulting him.) “Come over here and join the party! We made it, dude. We’re in the Good Place!”

 

Chidi laughs, joining the group as they pop a bottle of champagne.

 

“To Team Cockroach,” says Eleanor. “I’ll admit, I didn’t think we could make it here. And we did, technically lie and cheat and do all sorts of morally ambiguous things to get here. But, all things considered, we were cheating a broken system so I think we should get a pass -- anyway, my point is, I’m glad we found each other along the way. There’s no one else I’d rather be here with than all of you.” And she’s looking at Chidi as she says it, and he feels warm inside, unbelievably grateful for her and for all of them, this little band of misfits that grew so much together.

 

The rest of the night passes in a blur. They dance and drink and cheer when Jason breaks out some moves from his dance crew and laugh when Tahani drunkenly starts a speech about a party she once went to at her good friend, Rihanna’s. Somewhere between all this, Janet plays a slow slong, and Chidi reaches for Eleanor. His heart swells when he finds her right there, as she always is, right there beside him, like they were always meant to be together. He draws her to him, holding her close, his cheek against the top of her head. He can feel her smiling softly, knows she feels it too.

 

Afterwards they stumble into bed, Eleanor pausing to take off Chidi’s glasses in what is meant to be a seductive way but ends up making them laugh as she clumsily knocks them askew. Their laughter dissolves into breathless gasps once they’ve struggled out of their clothes, wrapped up in one another. All Chidi feels, all he knows is Eleanor, her sweet smell, the tickle of her hair as she traces his skin with her fingers and lips and tongue.

 

Later, Chidi thinks in a haze that even if this wasn’t the Good Place, even if they hadn’t made it, he would have been happy just to be with her. He’s never been so sure of anything before her. He can’t believe it took them this long. His brain supplies, helpfully, that they had been together before, multiple times, and then that since he doesn’t remember it, it doesn’t count, and then that if it’s him and Eleanor it will always count, and then --

 

“Hey. Stop thinking so much.” Eleanor’s voice is soft, mumbled sleepily into his chest.

 

“Sorry. Just thinking about us.”

 

“Mm. Me too.”

 

“Oh, yeah? What were you thinking?”

 

Her answer comes quiet and sure, even as she drifts into sleep. “I’m glad you were my soulmate.”

 

God, he loves her. He strokes her hair and feels her heartbeat slow and steady next to him, and there it is again, that calm quiet. He loves her, and it’s the easiest thing in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I just love the idea of them having similar or recurring moments throughout all the different reboots/memories/lifetimes that they were together. I wanted this to kind of parallel their dance scene from season 2 because it was pure and wholesome. Thanks for reading!


End file.
